Crash
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: Sometimes teenage girls make silly mistakes. Sometimes you have to prepare for the worst. [Sokari]


Warning: Femslash. F/F pairing. Don't like? You'd better leave now.  
Dedication: Lauren. Because what she said last night made me need to write a fic about hospital beds and death. Because if the worst comes to the worst, I know I'll be screwed without her.

* * *

Crash

Kari knelt at the side of the bed, tears streaming down her face. Her hand linked with the hand of the person lying in the bed. She held on tightly, not wanting to let go, and regretting that she ever had, even for just a second. But the other hand just stayed limp, showing no sign of life or wanting to hold on at all. Kari's body wracked with sobs, feeling that it was her fault, that she was to blame for all of this. Of course she hadn't meant any of it, none of it at all in fact. She hadn't meant to fall in love with Sora and she hadn't meant for Sora to feel the same. She hadn't meant to end up having a secret relationship with the older girl that went far deeper than friendship. And she hadn't meant to kiss that idiot Davis.

It had been a house party of Mimi's, so naturally all of the digidestined were invited, along with half of the school, if not more. Kari showed up alongside Tai and Matt who quickly scurried away to get drinks and probably make out in a corner somewhere. At which point Kari had allowed herself a small smile at the way things had happened. Sure, Sora had shot down Tai because she was actually in love with her, his younger sister, but look where it had gotten Tai and Matt, and her and Sora. Not that anyone knew about the latter relationship - if it could even have been called a relationship at that point.

Smiling, she did a lap of the downstairs rooms of the house, pouring herself a glass of punch when she reached the kitchen. She sipped on it warily, not having drunk alcohol much in her life, just a few rare occasions like this at house parties. Having gone around each room once, and not being able to find Sora anywhere, she settled in the lounge with TK, Davis and Yolei along with two other girls Kari had seen around school. She let their inane chatter float over her, her mind on the auburn haired girl that she hoped would be going home with her that night - Tai was staying at Matt's, which meant she could have Sora over and they could be together without the others finding out. They'd been keeping their secret for two months now, and had yet to confirm it as an official relationship, neither had they talked about letting anyone else know. Kari however, was hoping that tonight in fact, she'd talk to Sora about being official girlfriends, even if no one else knew.

Her train of thought was broken by Davis asking a question directly to her. She shook her head, and stared at him as he grinned cockily at her.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, having not been paying attention to his question.

"I said don'tcha think I'm a real stud?" He grinned, posing slightly, trying to tighten his arm muscles without looking obvious in front of the four girls.

"Sure," She said dryly, shaking her head at her friend. She knew that this act was probably for the benefit of the two girls from school, and that Davis probably knew he was in with a shot anyway, being one of the star players on the soccer team and all, but she also knew Davis would rather be with her. They'd been over it several times before. It just wasn't going to happen; Kari just didn't like him like that.

"Ah come on," Davis pouted, "You know I'm sexy," he added with one of his winning grins and Kari could swear she felt one of the girls swoon next to her.

And so the idiotic conversation went on, with Davis trying his best to look like a 'stud' - though in Kari's eyes he just ended up looking more and more like an idiot - and trying to milk as many compliments - and probably more - as he could out of Kari and the other girls.

Eventually it was beginning to drive Kari insane, there was a limit to how long a girl could sit and listen to Davis' obnoxious comments without becoming rather aggravated. Even as she did it, Kari knew she'd live to regret what happened next. In a mere attempt to shut the boy up, Kari leant across to him and kissed him square on the lips. Though surprised at first, Davis kissed her back, deepening the kiss slightly.

It wasn't long before Kari pulled back, only to see Sora standing horrified a few metres behind Davis. The older girl spun on her heel, walking swiftly off in the direction of the front door.

"Excuse me," Kari muttered, jumping up from where she was and rushing after Sora, instantly regretting the stupid, stupid kiss. She and Sora may not have made their relationship official, but seeing Kari kissing someone else couldn't have gone down too well with the auburn haired girl.

She followed Sora out of the front door and managed to catch up with her and stop her just before she got to her car.

"Sora!" Kari grabbed the girl's arm, holding her back.

"What?" Sora's voice was sullen, not angry, not pissed off, just… hurt. She didn't even bother turning to face Kari.

"What happened back there-"

"It doesn't matter," Sora fiddled in her pocket, trying to find her car keys, but Kari spun the girl around to face her. There were tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Yes it does!" Kari insisted, "I didn't - I mean, it wasn't meant to happen,"

Sora said nothing, but continued to fumble through her pockets.

"Listen," Kari sighed, knowing that her explanation probably wasn't going anywhere tonight, especially when she couldn't get her words out right, "If you're going to go storm off like this at least call a taxi or walk. No doubt you've already had plenty to drink. I don't want you to get hurt driving in that state,"

"I'll be fine," Sora scowled at the younger girl, knowing she was right. Sora never had been one to drive drunk. She'd drive her car to Mimi's parties just to give lifts to other people, but she'd always either stay the night or walk home and go back for her car in the morning.

"Let me walk you?" Kari pleaded. She could smell the alcohol on Sora now that she was facing her and it only made her worry for the girl's safety.

"I'll be fine," Sora repeated, harsher than before. She turned, and practically ran from Kari, not looking which way she was going at all. Kari tried shouting out to her, but she wouldn't listen. The younger girl looked down at the floor, hanging her head in disgust at what she'd done.

The next thing she heard was the revving of tyres, screeching of brakes and a loud bang and a scream.

---

And it was all her fault. Now Sora, her best friend and the love of her life, was lying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes all around her all because Kari had been too tipsy to realise that kissing Davis to shut him up would bear consequences. If only she hadn't let Sora leave like that, if only she'd insisted on walking her home, if only she'd tried her goddamned best to explain what had happened, if only she hadn't kissed the idiot in the first place. Why did she have to be so stupid?

Kari lifted her hand and gently stroked Sora's face, smoothing over the soft skin of her cheek. Mentally, she prayed over and over that Sora would get better fast, that nothing life-changing would come of this, and that there was in fact someone out there to hear such prayers. It seemed to Kari though, that there couldn't have been, as all of a sudden one of the machines emitted a long, low beep, and doctors and nurses rushed in to the room, throwing Kari out.

* * *

A/N: Chances are this won't be continued, but it may be. Guess you better let me know if you want more. If it is, it will be influenced by circumstance.

_-- Even Gods Dream, 31st August 2007_


End file.
